Lonely
by startswithanS
Summary: Was initially written through boredom is what was edited and typed out as a ventilation fic, Two characters I don't full support together cure each other's loneliness, I generously added in some yaoi. Please, this is only a vent fic no criticism C: kthnx


Bah, I should write more. Unfortunately, my self-esteem has been sucking since Halloween.

Not sure if anyone cares-

Requests are always open.

I really don't care what people request (though I hate writing lemons) but civility is what I ask for.

* * *

Red eyes coolly scan the room. Lemon and chamomile floats around, different from the usual mouth-watering aroma of bread and tomato sauce.

The room has no lights on and yet the warm and comforting morning sun pours in and illuminated the room making the un-made bed cozy looking.

He suddenly feels the need for such comfort.

The bed that Lovino and Feliciano share

The platinum blond ignores the Feliciano part of his thought, he also ignores that he was wearing shoes, and ignores that no one was aware of his appearance in the bedroom.

_And ignore that Lovino isn't in love __with me_

Still, he crawls into the bed. He cocoons himself pretty well under the comforter and manages to cover all of himself spare his eyes; he still can survey the area.

Though, for a moment- he closes his eyes. Gilbert barely handles the fact that this is the closest, he fears, to receiving any sort of warmth from Lovino. A cold and distressing heaviness implodes within his body, hot tears stain his cheeks. He is sure his face is flushing, he whines to refrain from squeaking out in pain.

A pain only shared between I and myself, for I am uniquely the only person to be miserably in love with Lovino and not have him back.

Gilbert bites his lip, embarrassed by two things; for a moment he forgot the initial reason of crawling into Lovino's bed, and his own crying habits never felt natural to him.

Not even wanting to cry in front of himself, the thought of crying in front of other people is unbearable. Unfortunately, the more he tried to stop himself from crying the more it tried to break free. He needs to vent, he finds himself sniffing the pillow, and not caring how wet it got.

Gilbert starts concentrating on the rather unclear audio coming from a closed door, presumably a conjoined bathroom- as he hears singing through running water.

The blond can tell straight away which of the Italians he hears. It is no doubt in his mind Feliciano would be singing a rather childish, cutesy song. What Gilbert hears now is mature, beautiful singing.

Still, tears burn down Gilbert's face.

_Staining the pillow that smells like him._

Soon the singing and water stop, shortly follows the door opening. Steam and relaxing scent waft out, and so does Lovino, clad in only a fluffy white towel.

Gilbert opens his eyes, only to get hungry. It is only intrinsic of the Prussian to imagine how soft and delicious Lovino would be to his touch and mouth

Don't let that be Antonio's territory, Lovino…

Lovino walks to his dresser, such movement causes the towel that clings to his gorgeous hips to shift downward.

If only I could be the cause of such movement

The towel doesn't reveal much, but just enough for Gilbert's imagination.

Suddenly, it strikes Gilbert- such an awkward situation he could be stuck in.

Before being caught watching Lovino undress-

Telling him how I feel shall be now or never, am I wrong?

Immediately, Lovino drops the shirt he was holding up- Gilbert's shifting of the bed was not silenced.

The brunette turns around and gasps as quick as his heart accelerates faster.

Confidence surges throughout the Prussian as he walks closer to the Italian. Lovino stuttered out, "Ch-che cosa!"

Gilbert only stood and let his want of Lovino swell up inside of him. "Wh-What do you w-want!" The Italian adorned a pout on his face, his eyes huge and staring at Gilbert.

Tug at my heartstrings, why don't you?

Gilbert longed to hold Lovino, a long to truly test his feelings. He knew he still had to respond to Lovino's question, it's only right though a sense of loneliness and bewilderment stings Gilbert.

"Lovino?" "S-Si?" "I want to know…" "Yes?" _Can you love me?_

"Are you lonely?"

Lovino slowly blinks and nods. Gilbert holds within a smile of victory.

He wouldn't say yes if he had Antonio

The blond strives to be as gentle as he wants to be romantic, one hand to lift up Lovino's chin as the other is placed on the brunette's back.

Gilbert couldn't tell whether or not Lovino was being extremely passive or a feeling for domination over the Italian kicked in.

Whichever the case, he leaned forward swiftly in a romantic ballroom dip.

His skin is lovelier than I imagined

Two symmetrical tears strolled down Gilbert's face as he leans forward, peering into Lovino's eyes. Though Lovino feels meek and overpowered by what he feels from the emotion swirling around in Gilbert's eyes, he can see the beauty he shows when crying. The Italian then realizes all along

**What would it be like to see him smile?**

He saw that Gilbert stuck in a beautifully tragic self-conflict as to how to continue,

Such a life-changing decision rests between lips

**Does he wonder if I would turn him away if he kissed me??**

Suddenly, it happens- it is Gilbert's turn to be caught off guard as velvety delicious lips crash upward to meet his own. Once what action just occurred registers in Gilbert's mind he finds himself kissing back, he dominates the kiss and receives a slight mewl from Lovino. Relief washes over Gilbert as they pull away, chuckling at a red-faced Lovino.

But, as both hoped for at the beginning of the day, they smile, and the grins grow larger once they realize.

It's only morning and I predict a beautiful day.

**It's only morning and I predict a beautiful day.**

* * *

Ah, I have so many things to explain…

Well,

As implied, _italics_ are Gilbert's thoughts while **bold** are Lovino's.

And about this pairing… Well, I don't know whom to support with Romano anymore, I can has multiship?

Ever had fried milk?


End file.
